valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodbane
Bloodbane is a boss in Valkyrie Profile. It is a dragon with a somewhat muscular build, orange wings, and a long tail protruding from its stomach. History/Storyline Bloodbane is a great demonic dragon that has swallowed the Demon Sword "Levantine", the second of the Four Treasures which stabilizes Niflheim, explaining why the underworld is in chaos that allows undead to run rampant on Midgard. After Loki steals the Dragon Orb and frames Lucian for it, he goes to offer a deal with Surt, offering the power of the Orb, Bloodbane, and Fenrir to help turn the tide in the war. Surt denies Loki's offer, saying he will not stoop so low as to ally with monsters. This enrages Loki, and he proceeds to kill Surt and his Vanir guards. Bloodbane later is seen on top of Asgard Hill. Although the dragon is helping to wreak havoc during Ragnarok, Lenneth encounters and defeats it. She then takes the sword, Levantine, for her confrontation with Loki. Battle Bloodbane is fought as an optional boss in Jotunheim Palace (Ending B) or as a mandatory boss in Asgard Hill (Ending A). Bloodbane has five attacks: * A normal attack which may inflict Faint. * A fire breath attack (called "Feel My Flame") which does 4 hits of 0.7x Fire damage to the entire party and cannot be guarded/avoided. * Diseased Tempest which damages the entire party with a 33% chance to cause Poison, Petrify, Paralyze, or Curse, and cannot be guarded/avoided. * Breath Disruption where Bloodbane will attack an enemy and then use Feel My Flame unless if the attack is countered. * Death Sanction where Bloodbane will use Breath Disruption and then cast one of his attack spells (Fire Lance, Prismatic Missile, or Sacred Javelin) on a random target; if the Breath Disruption part's attack is countered, the rest of the attack will fail. Bloodbane will only use Death Sanction once its HP had fallen below 50%. Bloodbane will always cast Gravity Blessing once its HP had fallen below 25% unless if it haven't used Death Sanction, and will also cast Heal every 10 turns unless if the condition to use Gravity Blessing is met. :NOTE: Despite of being a dragon, Bloodbane is ''not affected by Dragon Slayer.'' Quotes ;Attack *''I'll crush you...!'' *''Weakling...!'' *''Feel my flame...!'' *''Fear me... worship me... I am Bloodbane...!'' ;Death *''Uuugaaaaaah! Thou art mere insects... how could ye possibly have—raaaaaaargh!!'' Miscellaneous Bloodbane's Seraphic Gate counterpart is Dragon Tyrant. Trivia ''Valkyrie Profile'' * Bloodbane is voiced by Scottie Ray in the English version, who also voices Jun, Janus, and Surt. * Bloodbane is voiced by Kenji Nomura in the Japanese version, who also voices Brahms. * At 20,000, Bloodbane has the highest MAG of all bosses outside the Seraphic Gate in Valkyrie Profile. * Like Akhetamen and Fenrir, Lenneth calls Bloodbane a "defiler of souls", possibly because he helped Loki lay waste to Asgard. * Even though Surt is unwilling to ally with monsters, Bloodbane can be fought in Jotunheim Palace. This might be meant for the player to obtain the Levantine in the B ending. ''Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume'' * It is mentioned that Bloodbane is a wyrm, which is correct due to it being a bipedal Western dragon. Other * Bloodbane is mentioned in Star Ocean: Till The End of Time by Maria, who is listing all the powerful known dragons in the galaxy, one of which is Bloodbane who is mentioned to be from Midgard. Category:Bosses Category:Valkyrie Profile Bosses